robin, marian and their biggest adventure
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: marians pregnant - enough said i think


-1

Robin, Marian and their biggest adventure. 

SUMMARY: MARIAN IS LIVING IN THE FOREST. BTU GISBOURNES TRIES TO TAKE HER AGAIN, BUT WHEN SHE RESISTS HE PUNCHES HER IN THE STOMACH, BUT WHAT HE DOESN'T IS THAT MARIAN IS PREGNANT WITH ROBIN'S CHILD.

Marian was making dinner for the men when they returned from giving money and food out to the poor villages in Nottinghamshire. They were going to Nettle stone, Locksley, Clun, Nottingham and Knighton. It was going to be a long and hard day for them. So she had gone into Nottingham to buy nice meat and vegetables for them. She had looked for them knowing that that was one of their stops, but she could not see any of them. And she was sure that Robin would have found her if he was there.

But she was now back at the camp cooking the nice lamb she had bought and was cutting the vegetables. Much would thank her for this. She thought smiling to herself, so would Robin. She missed him when he wasn't there, it was strange she had lived without him for 5 years, now she hated being away from him for more than a few hours. She wondered if she should go visit her father today after dinner. He would like that. Robin might even be persuaded to come. He usually let her go on her own so she could spend some quality time with her father, something that she did not get to do often now that she lived in the forest.

She was bored now there was nothing to do while waiting for the lamb to cook. She thought about cleaning the camp and beds up, but then changed her mind as she did not want to disturb and mess with the other gang members property. So instead she decided to practice on her aim. She picked up her 5 daggers and picked a tree as her target. Granted that a tree is much more easier to hit than a man, but it was still target practice. She aimed and threw the knife it hit it spot on. She smiled to herself wishing Robin was here to see. That would show him that she can look after herself. She aimed again and missed her first dagger by mere inches. That was good enough for her.

'Hope your not aiming at me?' A smug voice came as Robin appeared from behind the tree.

'What are you doing here? I thought that you were giving out food and money' Marian said frowning.

Robin pulled her two daggers from the tree and walked down to meet Marian.

'I was but then I thought that I might come back early and spend sometime alone with you.' He said smiling as he threw her daggers down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'How are you feeling?' He said kissing her softly.

'I am fine. Robin, I was thinking of going to visit my father later tonight. You know to tell him the good news.' Marian smiled into Robin's torso as he hugged her closely.

'Hmmm' He said cautiously knowing that there was something more to her tone than just that.

'I was wandering if you would like to join me?' She said smiling happily.

'What so your father can kill me?' Robin laughed.

'What we are married. Or have you forgotten that already Robin?' She said mockingly.

'No!' He said taking a look of mock offence. 'Like I could forget the best day of my life. Where I married my one true love.' He said making hand on heart gestures at the last statement., as he laughed at the expression on Marian's face.

'Robin of Locksley.' Marian said punching him in the chest. 'Perhaps I will just have to teach you a lesson to respect your wife.' She said grinning mischievously. Robin knew all to well what that meant.

'Ok, Ok I am sorry you know that I love you' He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tighter in his embrace.

'But I will have to punish you' Marian smiled seeing the little boy getting told off look appear on Robin's face. 'And for your punishment you will have to come with me to visit my father.' Marian smiled as Robin bent down to kiss her. She smiled and pulled back so he could not reach. 'That shall also be part of your punishment.'

He frowned sadly and looked at her pleadingly. She shook her head and laughed at Robin's face.

LATER 

Everyone had returned from their jobs and were now sitting at the camp eating the lamb that Marian had bought and cooked for them. Much was overly thankful and could not stop saying thank you, and that Marian was the only one that appreciated him. Which caused a roar of laughter from the other gang members. Marian elbowed Robin trying to get him to stop, but it just made him worse. Allan came back from 'relieving' himself, with a big smile on his face.

'Robin, a big chest full of money on the North Road.' Everyone got up apart from Robin who looked at Marian knowing all to well that he was supposed to go with her and see her father.

His eyes asked the silent question, and she nodded. He smiled picking up his bow and bending down to kiss Marian.

'I am sorry I shall come the next time I promise.' He said before kissing her one last time.

'It is fine I shall go alone tonight.' She said as she watched him leave with the other members. She laughed as Much ran back down to the camp and grabbed the leg of lamb and nodded at her holding it up, then ran back to catch up with Robin. Who shook his head at seeing the lamb in his friends hand.

Marian picked up the discarded bowls and put them at the part of the camp which would be called the kitchen. She then went over to her white stallion. Robin had saddled it before dinner for her. He was so protective and she wasn't even showing yet. She laughed at the conversation, he had said that he didn't want her bending and trying to bend under a horse encase it shoved her or made her fall. God she loved him. To think that she could have been married to Gisbourne and perhaps carrying HIS child. The thought sent a shudder down her spine. The thought of the man even touching her made her want to be sick. She mounted her horse and started riding in the direction of Knighton.

RETURNING TO THE CAMP

Sir Edward had been overjoyed at the news that Marian was pregnant. He said that now they would experience what Robin and her had put their parents through. He had also given her some food and wine, as he was worried that she would not be eating enough for her to stay healthy whilst pregnant. He also asked her to if she would leave the forest and go and live with relatives in another shire, but she refused to leave Robin. She smiled fondly at the memory of her visit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of leaves crunching below someone's feet.

She smiled to herself waiting on Robin popping out from one of the tree's. Saying how a woman should not travel alone in the forest with all the dangerous outlaws that there are in the woods.' But Robin did not appear, then she heard horses behind her. She stopped her horse and turned on the saddle to see Gisbourne, with two guards smiling smugly at her. She turned ready to get the horse to charge forward, but instead she found guards closing in around her horse. Gisbourne road up to her his smile still in place.

'Lady Marian. Or is it just Marian now?'

'Sir Guy' Marian said not taking the bait of him mocking her title.

'Where is your little outlaw friend.' He asked becoming more serious.

'I do not know.' Marian said straight to the point. She wished he was here to save her and whisk her away to the camp.

Gisbourne huffed at her answer. Did she think that he was a fool. He thought to himself.

'I know that your are now living with Robin Hood and have joined his band of outlaws. So do not lie to me.'

'On the contrary Sir Guy I did not lie that I was now living with Robin in the camp, a merely replied to your question, that I did not know where Robin was, which was what you asked. You never asked me anything about where I was staying.' Marian said trying not to smirk. Robin would have been proud of her. But where was he?

'Take her off the horse.' Gisbourne said as one of his guards put his arms around Marian's waist and lifted her down from her horse.

'Hold her.' Gisbourne said dismounting his own horse and coming to stand n front of her. Two guards were holding her one at each side grasping her arm, so she could not run.

'Why did you do it Marian. Why did you leave me and run away to be with my enemy?'

Gisbourne asked his voice going soft at the hurtful memory.

'Because I loved him Gisbourne.' She said strongly to prove her point.

'You know what you are Marian. A whore, his mistress.' He spat at her.

She smiled knowing that the next revelation was going to wipe that smile from his evil face. 'Actually you'll find that I am his wife.' Gisbourne shot up and looked Marian in the face.

'What?' He said trying to keep hold of his temper.

'We were married last month.' Before she could even smirk she felt a strong blow of pain as Gisbourne punched her in the stomach. She moaned in agony as the pain continued to ripple through her stomach. She looked up to the tree's hoping to see the figure of Robin running towards her. To save her from Gisbourne, but there was none.

'Take her to Locksley.' She heard Gisbourne say as the tears rolled down her face, and everything went black.

AT THE CAMP

It was dark now, and Robin was considering going to Knighton, to escort Marian home. He did not like her walking through the forest alone, and he also felt bad about leaving her to go and see her father on her own.

'Robin!' Will said running into the main part of the camp site. Robin looked up breaking his thoughts of Marian. He saw that look on Will's face and knew something was wrong. He stood up looking at the young outlaw.

'What is it Will?'

'Marian's horse, it's rode back into the camp site, but with no rider.' Will said sadly.

Robin's face turned to concern to total worry in a matter or mini seconds, what's happened to Marian.

'We split up and look for her.' Little John said seeing the distraught expression on Robin's face. Everyone nodded and went in their separate directions. Robin went to Knighton to see if she was perhaps still there, he knew the chance was small, and it was confirmed when he arrived and everything was in darkness. She wasn't there. Where was she. He never should have left her to go to Knighton on her own. He then went to every special place that Robin had ever taken her to, but she wasn't anywhere. He started making his way to the Great Road as that was the path that she used to get to the camp from Knighton. He was walking along it looking for any signs of what had happened. He realised that there was more than one horse tracks, a lot more than just one. He then heard a noise and turned to hear horse's coming. He jumped into the tree's for cover. He noticed that it was two of Gisbourne's guards.

'I can't believe that Sir Guy took Lady Marian, from the forest. He can't just give up can he.' One of the guards said, as Robin's eyes widened in surprise at what they had revealed.

'Your right there. He also took her back to Locksley. I think he still wants to marry her. I think he's going to try and seduce her'

'Gisbourne you will die for this.' Robin said, he waited till the two guards were out of distance, and then began his way to Locksley.

AT LOCKSLEY  


Marian lay in the Master bedroom, tears still streaming down her face. Her hand placed firmly across her stomach, it still hurt. What if something was wrong. She couldn't tell Guy she was with child then he would definitely do something that would cause her to loose the infant. She wished Robin was here, she needed Robin. The door burst open and Gisbourne entered the room.

'Marian, I am sorry that I punched you. But don't you see that that's how much I loved you.' He said coming an kneeling at the bed, but her back was still to him, and it was going to stay that way.

'Marian. Please look at me.' Gisbourne said grabbing her and pulling her round to look at her face. Which he realised straight away was covered in tears.

'Go away Guy. I want Robin' She said.

Gisbourne could feel his anger boiling up again, but managed to control himself.

'Marian please. Come back to me. I love you.' He pleaded.

'Oh you love me so is that why you punched me in the stomach.' She spat back at him and turned away from him again.

'DO NOT TURN AWAY FROM ME!' Gisbourne yelled and turned her back around. 'I WILL HAVE YOU!' He said pressing his lips down hard down on hers. Marian tried to push him off but she was too weak. He pushed himself on the bed with her pinned under his arms.

She began sobbing louder as the man she hated so much forced himself upon her.

Suddenly Guy was pulled off her with a strong force. She looked up through her teary eyes and saw Robin standing watching Guy with such anger on her face, that Marian would not be able to overcome. Then he looked down at her and his anger disappeared. His expression turned to love, worry and concern, for her.

'Locksley. You have a knack for interrupting me and Marian.' Gisbourne said standing from the wall that Robin had thrown him into.

Robin walked up to him and pulled him by the collar and shoved him hard against the wall, not releasing his grip.

'DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN' Robin spat angrily at Gisbourne, before punching him in the face knocking him out and turning his attention back to Marian. He came and sat next to her on the bed. He wiped her tears away with his hand. Marian looked at him with her tear stained face. She lifted herself up and into his embrace. She was so happy that he was there, with her now.

'Robin it hurts' Marian cried into his shoulder. Robin instantly knew what she meant and fear covered his face and eyes. Without hesitation, he picked her up and carried her to the window. He had to get her to Djaq, to take sure that everything was alright.

He climbed onto the side roof next to the bedroom.

'Marian. I need you to stand for a minute. Can you do that?' Marian nodded into his chest, and he sat her down gently. He looked at her sad face, and put his hand to her cheek for reassurance. He then jumped down onto the ground and turned for her. He help his arms out up to her. She would have to jump into them, but it should be ok. Marian kneeled and sat down on the roof, before slipping off and into Robin's arms. He carried her again to the edge of the forest, where his horse was waiting. He sat Marian up quickly and gently, before climbing on the back himself and supporting her with his arms. He made the horse quietly start into the woods. He wanted to get Marian back to camp and Djaq as quickly as possible, but knew that if he were to go fast then the ruff horse ride would perhaps cause Marian discomfort and perhaps more pain.

'What happened? What did he do to you?' He asked into the silence. After a few moments of riding Marian had half turned on the saddle and faced Robin leaning into his chest. He liked this as he could see her face.

'When I refused to answer his questions he got mad. Then he called me your whore. When I told him that we were married, he lost his temper he punched me in the stomach, and I've been having painful streaks of pain since then.' She said slowly Robin was going to make Gisbourne pay for this. Calling her a whore and then punching her in the stomach, he was definitely going to pay. She looked up to him. 'Robin I'm scared, what if something's wrong.' Marian admitted almost bursting into tears again.

'Everything will be ok Marian. Djaq will make everything better.' Robin said softly kissing her head. 'I'm so sorry Marian.'

Marian frowned and looked up at him again. 'What for?'

'I should never had left you to go and visit your father alone. I should have left the money. If I had been there then this would not have happened.' Robin said getting angry and annoyed with himself.

'Robin, it is not your fault. You have a job to do, and you cannot be with me every second of the day.' Marian smiled to him reassuring him, with a hand on his face. She knew that he had not forgiven himself and that he probably wouldn't. Robin was like that, but she didn't want him to feel bad. Robin could not believe that he had left her on her own. The fool. HE mentally cursed himself. If anything happened to Marian or the baby, then he would not be able to control his anger, and Gisbourne was going to be on the receiving end of it all. Just then they reached the camp. Robin stopped the horse and Little John came up, when he noticed Robin had found Marian.

'Robin?' He said once he realised that something was wrong.

'Can you take her John and out her on the bed in my tent.' Robin asked John nodded and began lifting Marian from the horse. She was weak and faint.

'Gently' Robin said helping John get her from the horse. John began walking away with Marian towards Robin's tent. Robin watched after them, as he walked into the main part of camp. The rest of the gang stood.

'What happened?' Much asked worry evident in his voice.

'Gisbourne found her on the way back to camp. He got angry at her for being with me and punched her in the stomach.' He looked to Djaq. ' She says she's been having pains since he punched her can you check that everything is OK?' Robin asked pleadingly. Djaq simply nodded and went to check on Marian.

'Master, is Gisbourne…is he…' Much did not know how to ask the question, he knew how protective Robin is over Marian, and the fact that Gisbourne had harmed her and perhaps their unborn child, was deadly dangerous…for him.

'He's fine' Robin answered knowing Much's question, he began walking towards his tent. 'For now.' He mumbled. Much heard this and knew that Robin was going to have to be kept an eye on, and possibly restrained if anything DID appear to be wrong.

Robin walked into his tent. Marian was lying asleep on the makeshift bed, that they shared and Djaq was kneeling down tending to her. John looked at Robin, with a 'everything will be Ok' look and then left.

'Djaq. How is she.' He said, coming kneeling down beside her. Djaq began feeling her stomach.

'The child is fine. But she will have to take some medicine to make sure that nothing will happen later.' Djaq said looking at Robin who nodded.

'She just needs to rest now.' Djaq added, then left to go and make the medicine.

Robin moved to where Djaq had previously sat, to be closer to Marian. He took her hand and lay his head on the bed next to her body. Djaq had said that everything was Ok but he still could not stop worrying.

'Robin' He heard Marian mumble and looked up into her weak and tired eyes.

'Is everything ok?' She asked weakly.

'Yeah Djaq says that everything is going to be fine. She gone to make you some medicine that you have to take.' He whispered cupping his hand on her cheek. 'I love you so much Marian, I thought that I had lost you.' He said leaning in and kissing her forehead.

'I love you to and I will never leave you. I belong here forever.' She said touching his heart with her hand. 'The only place I will ever be.' Marian smiled and she shared a passionate kiss with Robin.

'I am going to kill him Marian, I promise I will not let him get away with this.' Robin said positively.

'No Robin.' Marian said her voice sounding stronger now. 'Promise me that you will not harm him.' Marian said holding Robin's face in her hands.

'But…' Robin began.

'No.' Marian interrupted. 'Promise me you will not taint us with his blood.' Marian said sitting up, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. 'Promise me.'

'I promise' Robin said laying his head on her stomach and she hugged him close to her.

5 Months later

Marian turned restfully in her sleep. She had not been able to sleep right for these past few weeks. She felt so uncomfortable with her now swelling belly. She tried to turn around but it was too much hassle. She turned her head behind her to see Robin, who had his back to her and was peacefully asleep. _Luck for him _she thought. _I am glad that he's getting some sleep._ It was after all his fault that she was pregnant. Just then she felt something in her stomach. She clasped her stomach, it happened again. It did not hurt her, it was more like a little bump. She then remembered what Djaq had said a few days ago. That it was about now that they would feel the baby starting to move. Marian smiled happily, then it happened again. She sat up and turned to Robin and began shaking him harshly. (not on purpose though, she was just excited.) Robin mumbled 'What' Then woke up a bit annoyed and looking for what had woken him up. He turned to see Marian sitting up awake.

'Marian what's wrong, why did you wake me? Is something wrong?' He said looking behind him to look at her.

'Feel my stomach.' She said as she still had her hand laid on her stomach smiling widely.

'What?' He mumbles still half asleep, sitting up beside her rubbing his eyes.

Marian took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. 'Feel' She said. Then the bump happened again. Marian looked to Robin's face, which was filled with shock.

'Marian are you ok? It's not time yet.' Robin said getting worried.

Marian laughed. 'No it does not hurt. And no it is not time, it is just the baby moving.' She said as Robin smiled and then kissed her.

'It is a long day tomorrow we had better get back to sleep.' She said laying back down. Robin smiled and lay down also. But this time he faced her and wrapped his arm around her.

The next morning Marian awoke to find Much making breakfast and Robin trying to make a fire. The rest of the gang were still sleeping. Marian got up and went to sit with Robin.

'Morning' Marian said as she bent down to kiss him.

'Morning' He replied answering the kiss. 'How are you this morning'

'Fine. I was up again at night due to the baby kicking again.' Marian said rubbing her stomach.

Robin laughed. 'Just like his mother.'

'_His_.' Marian asked raising an eyebrow.

'Or her.' Robin stated innocently. 'Either would be fine'

'Oh just admit it Robin you would die for a boy.' Marian stated.

3 Months Later

Marian was two weeks overdue. She felt so uncomfortable, she just wanted the baby to come and feel thin again.

The gang and Robin had gone to make deliveries. Although Robin had to be persuaded and dragged almost by Little John to leave Marian alone. He had protested saying that the baby could come at any moment. Marian had to convince him to go. Saying that she did not feel heavy or sore, which Djaq said she would when the baby was going to come. So Robin had reluctantly left. The only ones that were left at camp were Djaq and Marian.

'I am sorry' Marian said to Djaq. The Saracen looked up from where she was making for when Marian did go into labour.

'What for?' She asked frowning.

'Well you're stuck here with me encase I go into to labour when I am sure that you would rather be with the boys.'

'It's fine. I quite enjoy being in the camp when the boys aren't around disturbing it.' She laughed. Marian smiled at her reply.

'I'm just going down to the stream to wash.' Marian said as she began to sit up. Djaq rushed over to help her when she noticed Marian struggling. Marian smiled appreciatively, them made her way to the stream.

Marian bent over and put her hands in the water and filled them, then splashed her face with it. Just then she felt her trouser's becoming wet. At first she thought that she had spilled the water over herself but then realised that it wasn't the water form the stream, her waters had broken and the baby was coming.

'Djaq!' She shouted as loud as she could but the pain began shooting through her. Suddenly she saw Djaq dash through the trees, and running up to her.

'Marian' She asked alarmed.

'My waters have broken.' She said as more pain shot through her and she screamed. Djaq got up and helped her back to the camp to lie down. When they entered the camp they saw Will standing there. When he saw Marian's condition he rushed forward and helped Djaq get Marian over to the makeshift bed.

'What are you doing here?' Djaq asked him.

'Robin was worried about leaving you on your own with Marian so he told me to come back. Said that if the babe came I could run and get him' He answered.

Marian screamed. 'Well you had better go get him then.' Djaq said looking from Marian to Will. He nodded and dashed towards the direction of Clun.

'Marian I need you to drink this.' Djaq said lifting Marian's head and helping her drink the liquid.

AT CLUN

Will ran into the village looking for any sign of Robin and the gang. He then noticed Little John and Much giving money to any elderly couple. He ran over to them and saw Robin and Allan walking over to John and Much. Robin saw Will running and fear appeared on his face immediately.

'Will?' Robin asked as Will came to a halt and bent over and put his hands on his knee's trying to catch his breath.

'Marian…labour…baby.' He said in between pants. Robin threw the money bag he had been carrying to Much and ran in the direction of the camp.

CAMP

'Marian you're going to have to have to start pushing soon.' Djaq said feeling Marian's stomach. Just then she heard someone call Marian's name and looked up to see Robin running down the slope that led into the camp.

'Marian.' He said going over to her side. He turned back to Djaq. 'How is she?'

'Fine, she will have to start pushing soon the contractions are very close.' She replied.

'Robin.' Marian said weakly squeezing his hand.

'Marian love. I'm here.' Robin said wiping her wet hair form her face, and kissing her forehead.

'Marian push!' Djaq said. Marian began screaming as she pushed. Robin closed his eyes at the thought of her pain, and also the pain she was causing him by squeezing his hand.

He suddenly heard a cry, and looked up to find Djaq holding a baby. He smiled and walked over to her. She wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Robin.

'You have a boy.' She said as Robin took his son and smiled. Marian screamed again, and Robin looked at her.

'The other baby is on its way.' Djaq said rushing to Marian's side again. Robin looked at Djaq with shock wondering if he had heard her right.

'The OTHER baby?' He asked puzzled.

Djaq looked at him and smiled. 'Yes you are having twins.' She turned her attention back to Marian.

Robin looked at the baby in his arms. 'twins' he thought to himself. Now he was even more happy.

'Marian push.' Djaq said as Marian started moaning again. Robin went and took her hand again while holding his son in his other arm. Again, he felt the pain in his hand. This time however, it was not broken by a cry. He looked up to see Djaq holding a limp baby in her arms.

'Djaq!' Robin said fear rushing through him. It can't be he thought to himself.

'Robin, I ay be able to save it. Do you give me permission?' Djaq asked and rushed away as Robin nodded his consent. Anything to save his and Marian's child. He held Marian's hand tight she was barely conscious. However, he never took his eyes off Djaq who was at the other end of the camp, with his second child, racking through her medicines.

'Robin.' Marian asked weakly. He turned to look at her, smiling but also worried about the other infant.

'Are they OK.' Marian asked, tiredly.

'This is our son Marian.' Robin said sitting up more so that Marian could see the infant in his arms. Then Robin heard a loud cry pierce the air. He turned to see Djaq walking over smiling.

'And this is you daughter' She said once she reached them. Carefully handing the baby to Marian. Marian smiled and looked up to Robin, who smiled and bent down and kissed her gently.

'I am so proud of you Marian.' She smiled.

A few moments later, the gang returned. Robin was walking around the fire, holding a baby wrapped in blankets in his arms. All the gang smiled and cheered. Bring Robin's attention to

Them.

'What is it Robin?' Allan asked.

'This…' Robin said moving closer to the other members of gang, so they could see the child. 'Is Alice.' Robin said, he looked to the happy faces of his friends and family. He then smiled again. 'And that.' He said turning and pointing to Marian. The rest of the gang followed his finger, to see Marian sitting under the open tent, also holding a bunch of blankets in her arms.

'Is Daniel.' Robin said smiling. He turned back to the gang, and laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. Much who looked from one baby to the other, was completely confused.

Robin put his hand on his best friends shoulder. 'Twins' He said smiling. Will, Allan and John, ran over to Marian to see the other infant, the boy. They all smiled happy for the new parents.

'I'm not bein funny right…but you know what this means…NO sleep what-so-ever.' Everyone laughed, at his statement.

'I think that this calls for a celebration.' Much said. The rest of the gang agreed and had decided to split up and go and buy food and wine, for a celebration. Robin and Marian, were the only ones at camp.

Robin walked up and sat beside Marian on the make shift bed.

'I love you Marian, I never thought that I could be this happy.' Marian smiled and kissed Robin, then looked at her daughter that Robin had securely in his arms.

'I love you to Robin.' They both sat close to each other looking at their beautiful children. And for one day only, it seemed as though all the problems with the Sheriff and England did not exist. THE END


End file.
